Back To You (Chenry)
by shapesintheclouds26
Summary: Henry and Charlotte have been best friends since they could crawl, but could unrequited feelings and one fight ruin it all? (Rated T for slight profanity.) Also on Wattpad!
1. Prologue

"Wake up."  
I shot up in class after hearing the stern voice of Ms. Shapen in my ear. I rubbed my neck and looked around confused. I was in an empty classroom. I squinted with tired eyes at the clock in the front of the room, my eyes widening when I finally realized I had just slept through History, and an added extra fifteen minutes.  
 _Crap._  
"Oh my God, I am so sor-"

"Save me the excuse, Mr. Hart. You're only hurting yourself when you decide to snooze through my lessons. I hope you are aware of our exam tomorrow," Ms. Shapen lectured me.

"Uh, exam?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck again in embarrassment. She sighed.

"Study up. You're lucky I'm not making you stay for detention. Your nap took up my time," she replied.

"Again, I'm really sorry-"

"See you tomorrow."

I sighed and collected my books. Getting up from my seat, I swung my book bag over my shoulder and walked out of the class. I rubbed my head, feeling another incoming headache. Those have been happening quite often lately. I sighed for probably the billionth time that day, until I saw Charlotte leaned against my locker.

That's when I finally smiled for the first time that day.

"Hey," she said softly while wrapping her thin but comforting arms around my waist. I hummed in reply, wrapping my arms around my best friend's shoulders and laying my head on top of hers. We stayed like that for a while. I shut my eyes in contentment. No other students were in the hallways and that's when I realized again how late it was after school.

"Sorry for making you wait," I finally spoke, but not budging from our embrace.

"Eh, it's whatever. I heard your talk with Ms. Shapen," she replied while letting go. "I could help you study later."

"Thanks, Char. But you really don't have to-"

"Shut up. I'll sleepover. We can study all night if we have to," she replied strictly.

"God, what would I do without you?" I asked rhetorically, running a hand through my hair. "My grades have been really falling apart lately and I just can't seem to stay awake."

"Hey," she took a step towards me and laid a hand across my face. It's not unusual for us to have this level of proximity, but it wasn't an often occurrence either, so I took it by slight surprise when I felt the skin of my cheek underneath her hand grow warm.

"You look awful."

Any awkwardness was disintegrated. I rolled my eyes in a joking manner, stepping back from her grip as she laughed.

"No, but seriously, you need to be getting sleep, Henry," she said seriously, taking notice of the dark circles beneath my dull eyes. I nodded.

"I know, I know," I replied. "It's just, with school and work, it gets a little overwhelming-"

Just then, as if hearing me, my watch beeped, alerting me to get to Ray. I groaned.

"Come on," Charlotte sighed. "Let's get to work, Kid Danger."

Hey guys! Thanks for stumbling upon my story, means a lot. xD Sorry for the shortness, but this is just the prologue. Chapter 1 will be fairly long, I promise. xD So what do you think? Do Charlotte and Henry have feelings for each other? All rates and reviews appreciated! :)


	2. Chapter 1

************************************************************************************************************************************  
"1897?"  
Charlotte sighed and shook her head. "1987." I rubbed my face in frustration and pulled at my hair, rolling over my bed. I planted my face into my pillow which stifled my obnoxious groans as Charlotte cringed at my actions. Then, I heard the sound of a textbook closing.

"Maybe we should take a break," Charlotte suggested. I looked over at the digital clock on my nightstand that read 12:27.

"What's the point? It's already past midnight," I replied with a harsh tone unintentionally at Charlotte. She raised her eyebrows, but I just waved it off.

"Fine, then we're calling it a night."

"What? No. I need to study, Charlotte."

"And you need to sleep, Henry." I sighed as she continued. "You can study all you want for this test but if you don't get sleep, everything you studied for and got down into that little noggin of yours will go straight down the drain," she teased. She grabbed my head that laid on the bed onto her lap and rubbed her fist into my head giving me a "nougie". She laughed until I laughed with her, then we just started play-fighting trying to give each other nougies. We stopped suddenly when she hit the wall and Piper yelled, "Can you keep it down in there?!" We tried to contain ourselves as we burst into laughter.

"Shh, c'mom, it's late," she got out as our laughter started to die down.

"You're right," I said. "I'll get the sleeping bag."

"You can stay on the bed, if you want," Charlotte tried to say nonchalantly but actually quite hesitantly. I've always let Charlotte take the bed when she stayed over, you know, being the humble best friend I am. Knowing Charlotte for practically ever, we've slept in the same bed before, but not recently. I tried to think back to the last time that happened.

Before Bianca and I got together.

I slightly gasped at the realization, then saw Charlotte awkwardly shuffle.

"Or, I could take the sleeping bag for tonight, I just want you to get a good night's sleep, is all, and I figured you getting to sleep on your bed would help, and-"

I laughed at my best friend's rambling. "Move over." She smiled.  
********************************************

We went downstairs to make some hot chocolate before we went bed. I grabbed the mugs and chocolate syrup while Charlotte got the milk from the refrigerator. She poured the mugs halfway full while I held them and then I popped them in the microwave.

After setting the timer for 2 minutes, we sat in comfortable silence.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot to tell you earlier, but Bianca was looking for you after school," Charlotte said suddenly. It was then I remembered I was supposed to walk Bianca home. I slapped my forehead.

"Dammit," I cursed. "I was supposed to walk her home."

"Oh." Charlotte looked down, finding an interest in her shoes.

"Not that I would've left you there anyway," I quickly said. "Especially since you waited for me, Bianca didn't." She looked up at me with a tired look in her eyes.

"You should've," she finally responded. "She's your girlfriend, Henry. You should be able to spend more time with her than you do with me and if that means me having to walk home alone I'm perfectly fine with-"

"I'll never leave you, Charlotte."

The sincerity of the words surprised even me, but the grin that spread across her face told me I said the right thing.

"You need to stop interrupting me," Charlotte said.

"And you need to stop saying stupid things."

"Shut up." We laughed.

The microwave beeped and we took the mugs out of the microwave.

"But you should still call her," Charlotte mentioned as she stirred in the chocolate syrup.

"Yeah," I said absentmindedly while searching the fridge. "Whip cream?"

"Of course," she replied. I poured the whip cream in both of our mugs, sat by the table, and we clinked our mugs together before taking a sip. I sighed in content, then heard Charlotte giggling.

"What?"  
"You have a little uh-"  
"Oh."  
I licked my upper lip, trying to get the whip cream off which just made her laugh more.

"I'm glad you find my struggling amusing, Charlotte." She continued to laugh as I tried to get it off.

"Is it gone?" I asked. She shook her head. I groaned.  
"Here," she said while still laughing, and brought her thumb up to my upper lip. With just a wipe, the whip cream was gone.

"Thank you," I said. The sound of her light laugh put a grin on my face.

"See, you thought it was funny, too," she said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."  
"Anyway, call your girlfriend, Henry!"  
"Oh crap, you're right. But wait, she's probably asleep by now," I realized. "I'll just text her."

"You're gonna text your probably very angry girlfriend 10 hours after you should've?" Charlotte asked as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Yes?"

She snatched my phone and began typing. After a while, she handed me back my phone. "Here."

The text read:  
 _Hey babe, sorry this is so late, but I'm really sorry about missing out on our walk earlier today. Had a talk with Ms. Shapen. Promise I'll make it up to you_ :) _anyways you're probably asleep rn, love you._

Not really knowing why, I erased _love you_ and put _goodnight_.

"Thanks, Char." She hummed in reply as she took another sip of her hot chocolate.  
************************************************************************************************************************************

I turned over on the bed for probably the dozenth time. Looking over at the digital clock on Henry's nightstand, I saw it was 3:46 am. I sighed as I turned onto my back and stared up at the ceiling.

"Henry?" I said quietly to see if he was awake. I felt the bed move as Henry's weight shifted onto his back and he was staring up at the ceiling, too.

"Yeah?"  
I turned to look at him. His normally bright, brown eyes were half-open and tired, his dark blonde hair messy from sleep.

"Just seeing if you were awake. Go back to sleep," I said and turning to face away from him.

"I erased the love you."

I turned back to face him.

"What?" He sighed.  
"I changed it to goodnight."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know," he replied slowly. "It felt weird, somehow, as if it didn't belong there. I don't know." He ran a hand through his hair and I wanted so badly to run mine in it too. Not because it looked really soft or because I thought he looked really cute when he did it, but because it was messy and I wanted to fix it for him.  
Yeah.  
"Is something wrong?" I asked.  
"That's the thing, Charlotte," he said. "I don't freaking know. Bianca's great. I've just been feeling out of it lately, I guess, and that's affecting our relationship. I say I want to spend time with her when really I kind of just want to go home and take a nap or something."  
"Wow, that's not an asshole-y thing to say at all." He groaned.  
"I know, I'm sorry," he said. "That's not it though. See, I go to school not being able to focus, go to work where if I don't focus I literally put lives at stake, spend hours studying when I know I'm going to fail, get about 3 hours of sleep, and repeat the cycle. In the midst of all this crap I barely see my parents and I unintentionally neglect my wonderful girlfriend." Henry covered his face in his hands after his little rant.  
I was honestly a bit taken aback. How long had he been bottling this up? I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," I said softly. "Yeah, your life is tough, but at least you have this ray of sunshine." I squinted my eyes in a wide grin and did jazz hands, trying to get a smile out of him. He chuckled and laughed with him. _Success._

"You're pretty much the only part of my day I actually look forward to," he said. I felt my heart start to race. Why did that happen? Probably the sugar from the hot chocolate earlier.  
Yup. Let's go with that.

"You don't look forward to being Captain Man's sidekick?" I asked.

"I mean, I do, of course, I love the job and Ray and even Schwoz. It just gets tiring, you know? I'm 15 and I spend seven hours of school anticipating going to work to fight crime and save the city." My eyes widened.

"Wow, I didn't even think of it like that," I responded genuinely surprised.

"Wait," I started. "I still don't get why you erased the love you." There was a long silence.

"Honestly, I don't know," he said. "Maybe I just need to see her, and everything will go back to normal." And there goes that marathon my heart was racing. I think it got, like, 4th place.

"Okay," I replied. I tucked the blanket further up, preparing to go back to sleep.

"Thanks, Charlotte," Henry said sleepily while tucking a loose curl behind my ear. I leaned into his touch.

"For what?" I whispered. His eyes began to flutter, finally welcoming in some sleep for my superhero friend.

"For listening." His eyes were shut now, his breathing steady.

"I love you."

I don't know if he was aware of his words at the moment, or if he was daydreaming of Bianca while he said it, or if he only meant to say that in his head.

But I heard it.

* * *

Chapter 1! Too long? :P Oh well, I like a lot of detail lol. I promise I'll get the story moving next chapter, possibly bring in a little Chenry drama *wink wink* *nudge nudge*. What do you think? Do they have feelings for each other? I think Charlotte's excuses for any feelings she had for Henry are pretty reasonable. xD Just kidding. Anyway, until chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 2

Today was good.

I actually got sleep after venting to Charlotte. If I knew that would help I would've done so a long time ago. And who knew studying actually worked? I know these answers, like, a lot of them. I haven't had to use my guessing method (disclaimer: not sufficient) the whole test.

I looked over at my best friend and smiled. She was hard at work, her forehead propped up by her arm on the desk and her eyebrows scrunched up in concentration. She must've noticed me staring because she waved with her free hand without looking up from her paper. I felt my face turn red, embarrassed for getting caught staring. I glanced in her direction once more and noticed a smile lay across her face.

She's adorable.  
 _Did I just call my best friend adorable?_

I got back to the last three questions left on my test. Checking my watch, there was still 15 minutes left of class. I breezed through the remaining of the test, then got up to place my paper amongst the accumulating pile on Ms. Shapen's desk. She looked at me above her glasses, eyebrows raised. I grinned.

As I walked back to my seat, Charlotte got up to put hers in the pile, elbowing me in the ribs along the way.

"Hey!" I whispered rubbing my right side.

She got close to whisper in my ear, "I was done way before you. I just didn't want you to feel bad."

"Psh," I rolled my eyes jokingly. "Whatever. I feel great."

"Good," Charlotte said. Suddenly, I felt a pair of lips on my temple. Of course, it could've only been Charlotte, considering how close she was to me to whisper. The look on her face looked stunned, as if she had just crossed a major line. The feeling of her lips on was only there for probably a quarter of a second, but apparently long enough for my heart to skip a beat.

"Please take whatever it is you two have to discuss after the test is over and out of my classroom, Mr. Hart and Ms. Bolton." Ms. Shapen looked at us sternly, and the entire class had their eyes on us. We quickly went back to our seats.

I felt my face grow warm from embarrassment. Or was I blushing from the kiss? I mean, it was probably just an accident, since she was really close to me. I slumped a bit back into my chair as I felt a wave of disappointment rush over me.

 _Did I not want it to be an accident?_

The bell rung, interrupting any thoughts I was having. I don't know if I felt relieved or disappointed.

As I collected my books to go to my locker, Ms. Shapen called my name.

"Henry, come see me please."

I gulped in worry. I really don't want another detention.

"Yes, Ms. Shapen?" I asked.

"I graded your test," she said, stacking the graded tests against her desk.

"Oh."  
"I'm actually pretty pleased, Mr. Hart. Whatever it was that you did, keep doing it," she said as she handed me my test. In red pen at the top marked an 85.

"Are you serious?" I exclaimed. "Thank you, Ms. Shapen!"

"Don't disappoint me!" she said as I ran out the room to find Charlotte. I almost crashed into her when I found her outside the room against the wall. I should've known she'd be there.

**********************************************************************************************************************************  
"Charlotte!"  
"I heard!"  
"I got an 85!"  
"Congratulations!"  
"All thanks to you!"  
"Well, you know me-"  
"Oh my God, I love you!"  
He pulled me in for a tight hug. I hesitated at first, stricken from what he had said, before wrapping my arms around his waist.

Since the night before when he last said that to me, those three words have been contemplated in my head. It's not like this was the first time he's said it to me. We casually say it all the time; jokingly or before leaving.

It's that this was the first time I felt different when he said it.

We rocked back and forth, forgetting about everyone else surrounding us. All I knew was that I didn't want to let go.

"I'm so proud of you, Henry," I said so softly only he could hear.

"Couldn't have done it without you." There goes that heart marathon again.

"Henry!"

Immediately the space between us went from none, to like, half a foot. It would've been more if we hadn't unlinked our arms. I knew it was Bianca, but I was just having the best goddamn hug with my best friend ever and I was not about to let go.

"Hey, babe," Henry finally let go of his grip on me and I had to let go, too. The safety I felt only in his arms disappeared. She came over and pecked his lips while I rocked back and forth on my feet awkwardly.

"Hey, Bianca," I finally spoke, hoping she'd realize they weren't alone.

"Hi Charlotte! I saw Jasper over there, by the way!" She said a little too cheerfully. I raised my eyebrows getting the hint that she wanted me to leave them alone.

"But wait, Char-"

"It's okay, Henry," I said. "I'll walk home with Jasper." I don't know if I was just seeing things, but I could've sworn the smile on his face faded after I said that.

"Great! We can finally spend some time together!" Bianca exclaimed to Henry, linking her arm with his. I winked at him, suggesting to take his chance to fix things like he said yesterday, then backed away giving him the thumbs up. He chuckled.

"Hey, Jasper," I said to my other best friend who I haven't seen in a while.

"Charlotte! I missed you!" He hugged me and I laughed, hugging him back. I tried to see if I felt the same way hugging Jasper as I did hugging Henry.

Marathon? Nope.  
Not even a walk through the park.  
Dammit.

Now, don't get me wrong, I love Jasper. I just- wait, what difference is Jasper to me than Henry is? They're both my best friends. They're both of the opposite sex, and being the basic heterosexual fifteen-year-old girl that I am, it's completely physically possible for me to have feelings for either of them. But that hug just told me I don't have feelings for Jasper. I sighed in relief.

"What?" he asked me.  
"Oh, nothing."

But wait, so does that mean I have feelings for Henry?

Seriously, is my heart beating, or did Usain Bolt suddenly decide to course through my veins?

It's not the latter, in case you were wondering.

I gasped in realization.

"What now?" Jasper asked.  
"Oh, n-nothing, let's just start walking home."

 _I have feelings for Henry Hart._

* * *

Yay! She finally admits it lmao. Chapter 3's gonna be pretty dramatic. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 3

"I missed you."  
"I missed you, too."

As Bianca and I walked home hand in hand, I focused on trying to get back to the way things were between us. We went to Starbucks and I got her Caramel Frappe (her favorite) like I used to always do and I got the lady at the counter to put Romeo and Juliet ((her favorite movie/play/story/everything ever) yes, I know, how original and not cheesy at all, definitely does not make you want to cringe) on the cups. I'd always do that for her without any problem, but for some reason, this time it just felt strange.

We passed by Dairy Queen as we continued to walk home and I couldn't help but think of Charlotte for the fifth time during the span of our entire twenty-minute date so far (I know, I'm a horrible person.)

I recalled a time Charlotte and I decided to go to Dairy Queen after a mission. We had just captured the phone shark, and Charlotte was just hired by Captain Man. We were stoked.

"I can't believe you just shattered his jar," I said.

"It was simple!" She exclaimed. "I can't believe that's all it took for me to get hired!"

"Yeah, it was totally just that, and not the fact that you're the reason the phone shark is finally in jail and definitely not the fact that you're literally the smartest person I know. Totally." She laughed.

"I know, I know, I'm great. What would you guys do without me?" she joked.

"Can I get two chocolate fudge sundaes please?" I asked the cashier as I pulled out my wallet.

"What are you doing with your wallet?" Charlotte asked while reaching for hers.

"Uh, paying?"  
"I'm paying."  
"No, I am."  
"Henry, I owe you for getting me this job."  
"And _I_ owe _you_ for catching the phone shark for me."  
"And _I_ owe _you_ for making you lose your job in the first place!"  
"Well too bad, I'm already-"

Charlotte shoved me away from the counter and handed the lady the money.

"Don't forget I'm a strong independent black woman living in the shadows of America, Henry Hart."

"My bad."

The lady laughed at our apparently amusing banter while handing us our sundaes.

"Thank you!" We said to her in unison.

"You guys make a great couple, by the way."

Charlotte and I turned to stare at each other before telling her we weren't and how we're just friends and ew that'd be disgusting.

Now thinking about it, would it really be that bad?

"Henry, are you listening to me?"

"Oh, yeah," I responded. I think I just reached a new level of asshole by thinking of a different girl while on a date with my girlfriend.

Suddenly, my watch beeped.

Saved by the bell. Or, watch.

"Sorry, babe," I said to Bianca. "I'm getting called to work. I have to go, I'll call you later?" She looked upset but nodded her head. I felt my heart sink.

"Okay," she sighed. "Bye, Henry." I kissed her cheek sweetly, then took off to Junk N' Stuff.

I've been neglecting my sweet girlfriend because of false feelings for Charlotte. My relationship is falling apart because of Charlotte. I can't focus on anything in school or at work because of Charlotte.

Charlotte Charlotte Charlotte.

It all comes down to Charlotte.

"Henry, what the hell?!" Ray yelled as we got out of the tubes. "You barely helped me on that mission! You nearly let them get away! What's the matter with you?!"

"Okay, I'm a little out of it, will you quit yelling at me?" I asked annoyed.

"A little?!" he exclaimed.

"Okay! I get it! Will you shut up already?!" I yelled back.

"Charlotte, will you please knock some sense into your best friend?"

I noticed Charlotte for the first time since we stepped into that room. She was watching us argue with raised eyebrows and her arms crossed against her chest, leaning against the couch. I groaned.

"Excuse me?" Charlotte said to me.

"What?"  
"I'm sorry, did my sole presence annoy you so much to the point you had to _groan_ at the very sight of me?"  
"Charlotte, stay out of this."  
"No, don't tell me what to do!"

"Hey guys!" Schwoz exclaimed coming into the Man Cave. "Look what I-"

"Shut up, Schwoz!" Ray, Charlotte and I said at the same time. He humphed and walked away.

"Henry, why were you practically motionless at the crime?" Ray inquired.

"I-I don't know-"

"Henry," Charlotte placed a hand on my shoulder. I tensed at her touch. "You were just so happy about that grade you got! I thought things would've gotten better. Did something happen?" I looked away.

"Did something happen on your date with Bianca?" I shrugged her hand off me.

"No," I started, my voice raising. "Nothing happened. It just- I have to go." I rushed into the elevator trying to escape, but of course Charlotte ran after me.

********************************************  
"Henry!" I exclaimed. "What's going on? Why are you acting so weird?"

"You! This is your fault!" he yelled, stepping out of the elevator. I stopped dead in my tracks. What could I have possibly done? I ran after him.  
"My fault?! Are you kidding me? After helping you study for that damn test you decide to get an attitude with me about something that happened on a mission I wasn't even involved in?" I replied angrily.

"Actually yes. This is your fault. Shocking to hear, isn't it, Ms. I'm-Always-Right-About-Every-Damn-Thing?" He started walking home. I continued to follow him. I wasn't leaving this alone until I got answers.

"Okay. You're obviously mad. Want to tell me what happened?" I asked. He didn't reply.

"Henry!" I yelled. He stopped walking and turned to face me.

"I don't like you!" He yelled. I felt my face fall.

"What?"

"Look, Charlotte, I don't know what's been happening between us lately, and I should've caught all the red flags, like us sleeping in the same bed and you kissing me in History, but whatever you feel for me needs to stop. I realized you're getting in the way of me and Bianca and your feelings complicate mine which distract me and- basically you're the reason I'm always so damn distracted and can't focus at school or at work! It all comes down to you, Charlotte! I don't even talk to Jasper anymore because of you!"

I kept a stern look on my face, not being able to look him in the eyes without letting tears fall. I took a deep breath.

"Do you forget how I clearly offered to sleep on the floor in the sleeping bag?" I asked, hearing my voice raise and taking steps forward. "Do you forget who studied with you all night to get your grades up? Do you honestly forget who stayed up talking to you at three in the goddamn morning about _your girlfriend_?" Henry started backing up.

"Do you forget who actually introduced you to Bianca in the first place? Or Jasper? Do you forget who got your job back? I'll give you a hint, there's one answer to every single freaking question." Henry remained silent.

"But I'm sorry that it's my fault your relationship is falling apart. I'm sorry that I "distract" you from school and work. I'm sorry that an accidental kiss on the cheek ruined our whole entire freaking friendship because it just affected you so much." I felt a tear fall from my eye down my cheek. I didn't care.

"And I'm sorry that it's so goddamn _awful_ for you to _possibly_ have any feelings for your best friend of over 14 years." Henry looked anywhere but at me.

"But most of all, I am so, so, sorry, not to you, but to me and my dumbass self, for ever falling in love with you." He finally looked into my eyes, a mix of surprise, hurt, anger, and sadness on his face. All of which I was feeling, too. I knew everything that I had just said ruined anything we had between us, but he ruined it first.

And with that, I ran home, tears streaming down my face.

* * *

Nooo a fight. D: Updating soon! Thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 4

"Henry, are you listening?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm listening, babe." Not really.

Bianca was telling me the latest gossip between some guy cheating on her friend while I was at my locker putting my books away. She groaned.

"No, you're not!" She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

It's been three days since the fight with Charlotte. I've spent the whole entire weekend with Bianca, and all we've done is go to Starbucks while she rambled on and on to me about drama at school.

On any other weekend before the fight, I would've been at home playing video games with Charlotte, or watching a movie with Charlotte, or just something ten times more fun than what I've been doing the past three days.

With Charlotte.

Not that I was having regrets, or anything.

Just then, Charlotte and Jasper walked by, talking and laughing about something probably way more entertaining than this. I frowned. I didn't know losing Charlotte meant losing Jasper, too.

Still, I grabbed Bianca's hand and kissed her right when they passed by us.

"What was that for?" Bianca asked confused. I looked to see if they were still watching.

"Uh," I started. "Did I tell you how pretty you look today?" She smiled, flipping her hair. She took my hand and we started walking to our next class.

I kept ignoring the nagging voice in my head telling me to talk to Charlotte, and the weight on my heart dragging me down each time I passed by her. Because I don't miss her. I don't regret anything.

Oh, who am I kidding?  
I miss her a lot.

* * *

"Did you see that?" Jasper asked.

"See what?"  
"He was totally just trying to make you jealous!"  
"Oh," I said while opening my locker. "That."

Of course I saw. When the guy you like supposedly hates your guts, as much as you might pretend not to notice, you do.  
You notice everything.

I noticed his dark circles back under his eyes (which, might I add, went away because of me, just saying). I noticed the far away look in his eyes that gave away he definitely was not listening to his girlfriend. I noticed how he ran his hand through his hair way more than usual, which he only does when he's really stressed.

Yeah, I noticed. It's not like I cared.

"Are you sure he even really noticed we were there?" I asked him. "Seems like he was pretty caught up in being attached to his girlfriend by the hip." Jasper rolled his eyes and gagged. I laughed.

"We gotta get him back in his right mind, Char!" He said. "We need to talk to him, slap him upside the head, something!"

"As much as I would love to slap Henry upside the head," I started, shutting my locker. "I'm not saying a word to Henry. He said what he had to say, and so did I. I'm right, he's wrong. Until he sees that, nothing I say or do will change that."

"Fine," Jasper said, crossing his arms. "I'm going to talk to him after school. He may have gotten into a fight with you, but I am not losing my two best friends to this!" And with that, he was off.

"Good luck!" I yelled after him.

He'll need it.

* * *

Chapter 4! Sorry it's short. This was more of a build-up to the next chapter. Thanks for reading! :)


	6. Chapter 5

As Bianca and I walked home from school, I was seriously contemplating if I did the right thing or not.

Sure, it felt good in the moment. But I was mad and stressed and there was all this built-up tension inside of me, that I just lashed out on the one person who's been there for me through everything I ever needed.

But it wasn't just that.

"Bianca, I think we should talk," I said while turning to my girlfriend.

"What's up, babe?" she asked.

Running a hand through my hair, I took a deep breath before speaking.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you noticed me not talking to Charlotte lately," I said.

"Yeah, I did," she replied. "Why?"

"We got into a fight," I answered. "I blamed her for everything even though none of it was her fault."

"And," I continued slowly. "Part of it was because... I was conflicted."

"About what?"

"My feelings. For you. And Charlotte." Bianca's face fell.

"Bianca," I started. "These past few months have been great. Our relationship was great, school was, well, okay, but everything else was great." Bianca looked down, probably aware of where this was heading. "And you still are the same amazing, stunning, beautiful girl you were when I first met you." She smiled.

"But my feelings- they- they changed, I guess." I struggled to find the words, as this was also the first time I actually started admitting this to myself.

"And I realized I have feelings for Charlotte." She sighed.

"I'm really sorry, Bianca, but I can't go on like this while I'm just lying to myself and to you," I apologized. "And I can't lose my best friend."

"And you deserve way better than me," I said gently, holding her hand. "And I promise, someone as wonderful as you will find way better than me in a heartbeat." She smiled.

"It's okay, Henry," she finally spoke. "I understand. It has been pretty weird between us lately. I guess I should've realized something was wrong." There was a sad smile on my face. She was being so understanding, I felt bad.

"Anyway, go on," Bianca said sweetly. "Go get the girl." I smiled and kissed her cheek before I took off home.

* * *

"Henry!"

I opened the front door to my house to reveal an out-of-breath Jasper.

"Jasper!" I exclaimed, happy to see my best friend. "Did you just run here?" Jasper held one finger up signaling me to wait as he panted, trying to catch his breath.

"We- need- to- talk-" Jasper said.

"I know, I know," I admitted. "I screwed up."

"You're admitting it?" Jasper asked, finally catching his breath.

"Well, yeah, wasn't it obvious? I was being the biggest jerk ever and I didn't even apologize," I said while stepping back to let Jasper in. I shut the door as Jasper collapsed onto the couch.

"So, you know you're wrong, but you didn't apologize?" Jasper asked. "And you're still dating Bianca?"

"I just broke up with Bianca."

"Really?!"

"Yes..."

"Finally!" Jasper exclaimed happily. "I mean, uh, why? I thought you liked Bianca."

"I did," I explained. "But feelings change. And I realized... I have feelings for Charlotte."

"YES!" Jasper screamed and jumped up from the couch. I backed up in surprise.

"You want your two best friends together?" I asked confusedly.

"Of course!" Jasper exasperated. "Always have and always will." I laughed.

"But I don't think she's going to want to talk to you anytime soon," Jasper said. "You really hurt her, Henry. She had just admitted to you what you just did to me and basically had the door shut right in her face." I felt a pang in my chest, recalling the events of that night.

"Aw, man," I realized. "She's never going to forgive me! What am I supposed to do?"

"Maybe-"

Just then, my watch beeped, interrupting Jasper.

"Uh, I- I have to get to uh, work," I stuttered, heading for the door.

"But Henry, what are you gonna do about-"

"Love you, Jasp!" And I shut the door.

 _I'm gonna fix this._

* * *

Hooray! Henry's finally fixing his mistakes. xD Thanks for reading! Updating soon :)


	7. Chapter 6

As I ran to Junk N' Stuff after receiving an emergency phone call from Ray, I tried to prepare myself for the worst. While I'm going to try my best to avoid any and all interaction with he-who-shall-not-be-named, the inevitable tension in the room would be sure to give away to Ray that something was up.

Oh, and the emergency, too. I hope nothing too bad is going on.

Just as I was stepping into the elevator, he stepped into Junk N' Stuff.

I could tell he had been running by the way he was out of breath. I smiled to myself, knowing how much he cared about his job. When he noticed me in the elevator, his eyes lit up.

"Char, wait!"

I quickly pressed the button for the elevator to go down.

I leaned against the wall of the elevator, bracing myself for the crazy ride down.

I never thought I'd hear him call me that nickname again.

The elevator doors opened when I reached the Man Cave. Gooch, Ray, and Schwoz were all frantically pacing around, and the monitors were all beeping red.

"Finally!" Ray exclaimed. "Now where's my sidekick?!"

As if on cue, Henry came out of the elevator. He ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to fix it, with no luck.

I bit the inside of my cheek to prevent from smiling.

"There you are!" Ray said. "Now hurry up, blow your bubble!"

"What's going on?" Henry asked while pulling out his tube of bubblegum.

"Dr. Minyak is back," Gooch said. Then he nudged Schwoz and chuckled. "Ha, _Dr. Minyak is back_ , that rhymes-"

"Will you just get to the story?!" Ray yelled.

"Right," Gooch started. "Dr. Minyak and Nurse Cohort have created a new device that can send anyone out with a shock of energy by the press of a button."

"Okay," Henry started. "We have stuff like that, too."

"But it gets worse!" Schwoz exclaimed. "They plan to cut the power from the entire city of Swellview! Here, just watch the video."

Henry and Ray gathered by the monitors. I propped up onto the couch, deciding to watch from here rather than next to him.

"Come, Charlotte," Schwoz called me.

"No, it's okay, I'm good from here-"

"Come on!" Schwoz interrupted me. He took hold of my arm and dragged me to the monitors. Of course, I ended up standing right next to Henry. I shuffled awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Ah, hello Captain Man and Kid Danger," Dr. Minyak spoke evilly.

"What's that, Dr. Minyak?" Nurse Cohort pretended to ask.

"Oh, this old thing?" Dr. Minyak responded sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at the ridiculous show they were trying to put on. I heard Henry chuckle.

"Just my new industrial shockwave shooter," Dr. Minyak continued. "What am I going to do with it you ask, Captain Man?" Ray scoffed.

"I am going to wipe the power from Swellview! Then, using this, I will send a shockwave to the entire city, electrifying anyone and anything that the wave encounters! You'll never stop me!" Then, the video ended. My eyes widened. Electrify everyone in Swellview?

"Charlotte," Ray spoke, interrupting my thoughts. "I'm really sorry to have to put this on you, but we need you to come with us on this mission."

"What? Why me?" I asked.

"We have created a plan," Gooch started. "While Ray and Henry distract Dr. Minyak and Nurse Cohort, you could go in sneakily and disengage the shockwave shooter by hacking into the control system." I wiped the sweat forming on my palms onto my pants, worry beginning to take over me.

"After that, you can use this-" Schwoz handed me a remote with a big, blue button on it. "-to cut the power fron Dr. Minyak's headquarters completely and destroy their machine. This is a self-destruct button. You can connect the wires from the remote to their control system. If you do it correctly, all power over the system should go to the remote. Then, just click the button. Be sure to get out of there within ten seconds of pressing that button, or you guys could go boom-boom," Schwoz explained.

"So basically, if I don't do all of this correctly and without getting caught, we'll die," I said. They all nodded.

I started pacing around the room and grasping my forehead, knowing I was about to have a panic attack. _Deep breaths,_ I thought to myself.

Ray came over and rubbed my back.  
"I'm sorry to have to put this on you so suddenly, Charlotte," Ray said softly. "The last thing I want to do is put you at risk. But we need you, Charlotte." I nodded.

"It's okay," I spoke. "But what if a situation were to occur where I need to defend myself? I don't have a weapon or anything, and I definitely couldn't fight if my life depended on it."

"Take my watch," Henry said to me, taking off his. His words surprised me. That was the first time he spoke to me since the fight. He held the watch out to me, and I looked away.

"I don't want your watch," I said sternly. He sighed. Then, he took hold of my wrist and strapped the watch onto me himself.

"Hey!" I exclaimed while yanking my wrist away, ignoring the warmth from his touch that sent sparks up my arm.

"Good idea, Henry!" Ray said. "Just press it to zap someone."

"Yeah, yeah, I know how it works," I said, annoyed. Henry chuckled.

"Is something funny?" I asked even more annoyed.

"You're cute when you're mad." My face went red. He coughed. _Did he really just say that?_

"Alright, ready guys?" Ray asked. We nodded.  
"Charlotte, get in the tube with Henry. I'm sure you can fit." _Great._ I rolled my eyes for probably the millionth time.

Henry held his left arm out for me to go underneath. Unwillingly, I went onto the platform under the tube where he was, crossing my arms. He wrapped his left arm around me just so we could fit, and definitely not because he wanted to.

At least, that's what I told myself before I felt his hand rub my shoulder.

Again, I ignored the feeling of my quickening heartbeat as if it was beating throughout my entire body.

"Listen, Char," he whispered. "I'm really sor-"

"Save it," I harshly interrupted him. He sighed. As much as I wanted to forgive him, I wanted him to know how much his words had hurt me. It was going to take a lot more than "I'm sorry" to fix this.

"Up the tube!" He and Ray yelled. I wrapped an arm around his waist involuntarily to steady myself. Still, I missed being able to hug my best friend.

I shook my head, trying to focus on the mission.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Finally, some real Henry Danger action! And Henry and Charlotte on a mission together? Yikes. xD How do you think Charlotte's going to do on her first mission? Thanks for reading! Updating soon :)


	8. Chapter 7

I repeatedly wiped my sweaty palms onto my pants the entire way there. The last time I remember being nervous like this was the first time Henry took me on a roller coaster. I had an irrational fear of heights back then. He wanted to prove that I can get over it, so he made me get on it. I was so scared, I almost broke into a panic attack right on that ride. But then, Henry took my hand. He held it the entire ride.

Let's just say, I'm not afraid of heights anymore.

We reached outside of Dr. Minyak's headquarters when Ray stopped us.

"Okay, guys," he began. "Let's go over the plan one more time."

"Ray and I going to distract Dr. Minyak and Nurse Cohort," Henry stated.

"And I'm going to sneak behind them to the control system, disengage the shockwave shooter, and connect the self-destruct remote to the system. I'll cue you guys when I'm ready, then I'll press the button and we run out of there," I said breathing unevenly. "And if I mess anything up, we die. So, just in case, bye guys." Of course, I didn't mean that last part. Well, kind of.

My heart was racing a marathon again. And not the good kind.

I was worried. Terrified. My entire body was shaking in fear and we haven't even stepped into the building yet.

"Hey," Ray said. "We're not going to die. At least, not if you believe we won't."

"Not helping," Henry said, laying a hand on the small of my back. I shrugged his hand off, but instantly regretted it. As much as I'd hate to admit it, Henry's consolation would be really helpful right now.

"Sorry," Ray apologized. "I'm going to head in first. Henry, you come in after me. Act as an element of surprise. After you come in, they won't expect anyone else to, and that's when Charlotte can get in there."

"Alright," Henry said.

"Good luck, Ray," we both said. Ray smiled and wished us luck, too. Then, he was off into the building.

"Charlotte," Henry said seriously, turning to me. "Before you interrupt me, hear me out first. I know you're mad. And I know I messed up big time. Like, really big, like humongously-" I couldn't help but let out a laugh at his goofiness. He smiled.

"That's not a word, but go on," I said. He rolled his eyes jokingly. Then, he took my hand and laced our fingers together. My heart started racing again. And the good kind, this time. Not in worry or in fear, but the kind you get when the guy you're kinda in love with holds your hand.

"You have every right to be mad at me," Henry continued, looking at our intertwined hands. "And when we get out of here, I promise I'll make it up to you. But I am really, really sorry, Charlotte." He looked up at me when he said this, his eyes and voice filled with sincerity. I had to look away, it was all too overwhelming, especially since we were about to risk our lives into this mission.

"I hope you will forgive me," he said finally. I sighed.

"And please be careful," he said suddenly, grabbing my shoulders. My eyes widened. "I. Cannot. Lose. You." He shook me and I laughed, despite the gravity of the situation. He didn't laugh, though.

"I'm serious, Char," he said. "I don't know what I would do without you."

I didn't know what to say. That's when I realized Ray's still waiting for Henry.

"Uh, you should go, you know, help Ray," I said awkwardly. "Be careful, Henry." I know we hadn't made up officially yet, but the thought of losing Henry dawned on me and I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist in a hug. He responded immediately, wrapping his strong arms around me tightly. I wanted to stay like that forever, but after a few seconds, we let go and Henry ran into the building.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, Charlotte," I told myself. "Stop worrying. You know what to do. You can hack into that system no problem. You got this." And with that, I ran into the building.

* * *

"Oh, how nice of you to join us, Kid Danger! I was afraid you weren't going to make it."

Dr. Minyak had Ray under his foot.

"About time!" Ray said while gritting his teeth. I mouthed an apology before kicking Dr. Minyak, sending him backwards and letting Ray free. Ray then took on Dr. Minyak. I spotted Nurse Cohort trying to zap me with some machine. I knocked it out of her hands and pushed her into the wall.

Just then, I saw Charlotte come in. I nodded, letting her know it was okay for her to get to the system. She crawled over behind the numerous machines in the lab before getting to the control system.

 _You can do this, Char._

* * *

I got to the system. I got to the system! I mentally patted myself on the back before resuming to what I really needed to do.

I typed in the password to Dr. Minyak's computer easily. It was _THE Dr. Minyak_. "The" being in all caps. I rolled my eyes.

I went through a mental checklist of what to do. First, disengage shooter. Finding the file labeled _NISS by Dr. Minyak_ (I know, right, props to Dr. Minyak for being so discreet about his files), I set the timer for releasing the shockwave off, thus turning off the shooter.

"What was that noise?" I heard Nurse Cohort ask. I quickly ducked under the table under the control system. My heart quickened in fear. Then, I heard a loud crash.

"Oh, you mean the sound of you crashing into your own lab chemicals? Yeah, I love the sound of that," said Henry. I grinned.

Getting back up, I opened up the side of the PC. There were so many wires, I started to panic. _Which one is for the power?_ I moved all the wires around to see which one would cause a reaction to the computer. After moving the blue one, the screen went black for a few seconds. _Yes!_ I mentally cheered. Then I took out the remote from my pocket. Noticing the blue button, I slammed my forehead. Schwoz couldn't have made it any easier.

Opening up the back of the remote, I started to untwine the wires to connect them to the control system. Before I could connect them, I heard Dr. Minyak's voice.

"What are you doing with my system?!"

I heard a zap and felt a sharp pain in my head. Then, everything went black.

* * *

Haha always love a good cliffhanger. xD I promise more of Henry's POV to come. Votes always appreciated! Thanks for reading, updating soon! :D


	9. Chapter 8

"Charlotte!"

 _No._

I ran to my best friend's side. She was out cold. Wrapping my arms around her fragile body I lifted her head gently off the ground, cradling her.

"Charlotte?" I quietly asked her lifeless body. "Charlotte, you have to wake up." I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I didn't care.

"What did you do to her?!" I yelled at Dr. Minyak, still on the floor holding my best friend. He put his hands up, faking innocence.

"I was just testing out my new mini electrifier," he replied. "I haven't figured out the effects of it yet. I guess now we'll find out." He smirked.

My blood boiled.

Just then, Ray came and kicked Dr. Minyak, sending him to the ground and causing him to drop his weapon. Taking one step forward, Ray stomped on the horrible instrument that hurt Charlotte, and it was smashed into pieces.

"No!" Dr. Minyak cried. "My mini electrifier!" Ray rolled his eyes while taking a step onto Dr. Minyak's back, keeping him on the ground.

"Henry! Get to the remote!" Ray called to me.

"Stop him, Nurse Cohort!" Dr. Minyak called from his place on the ground.

I gently laid Charlotte's head on the ground, reluctant to leave her side. Despite, I got up and ran towards the remote, Nurse Cohort doing the same. To my dismay, she beat me to it.

"Aha!" she cried in victory. She held the remote in her hand and waved it in the air. However, before she got the chance to disconnect the wires of the remote to the control system, she suddenly collapsed to the ground, now unconscious.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"What just happened?" I asked Ray. He grinned and pointed to Charlotte.

I turned to see my best friend still laying on the ground, but with her arm out, her hand on the watch strapped to her wrist.

She had used it to zap Nurse Cohort.

"Charlotte! You're okay!" I exclaimed. She slowly sat up, her fingers pressed to her forehead and her eyes tightly shut from the pain she must've been feeling.

"Henry, the remote?!" Ray called again. Dr. Minyak continued to squirm from his spot under Ray's boot.

"Oh, right."

I ran over to the remote, then pressed the blue button. Suddenly, the monitors began to flash red and a countdown started.

"10...9.."

"Now, let's get the heck out of here!" Ray yelled over the system. He took Dr. Minyak by his arms and threw Nurse Cohort over his  
shoulder. I ran over to Charlotte.

"7...6..."

I scooped Charlotte up into my arms and she winced in pain.

"Oh, sorry, I-" I stuttered. She wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled.

"My hero." I grinned.

"4..3..."

I ran to the doors carrying my best friend who felt almost weightless in my arms.

"No, my precious headquarters!" Dr. Minyak cried.

"2...1."

We stepped outside just in time.

* * *

Henry jumped forward, feeling the blast behind him. Falling to his knees, he covered Charlotte's body with his own and ducked down.

Soon enough, debris was flying everywhere. They all slowly raised their heads, trying to avoid the remains of Dr. Minyak's headquarters.

"I'm okay!" Ray exclaimed, saying his signature remarks.

"You're going to pay for this, Captain Man and Kid Danger!" Dr. Minyak yelled as he was put into handcuffs, along with Nurse Cohort. Ray scoffed.

"Not sure how you'll do that in jail," Ray stated. He took them away.

Henry and Charlotte got up slowly. She was still in pain, rubbing her forehead. They dusted themselves off.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah," Charlotte replied. "I just have a really bad migraine. Nothing some medicine shouldn't fix." She smiled.

"Good." Henry nudged her shoulder.

"So," he said slowly. "I'm guessing this means you forgive me?" He grinned cheekily, holding his hands behind his back and rocking back and forth. She laughed.

"Hmm," Charlotte pretended to ponder. Henry's jaw dropped.

"Really?" He asked jokingly. "I practically just saved your life and you're thinking about whether or not you want to be friends again."

"Maybe I don't want to be just friends." Moments of silence passed.

"Well," Henry started, taking a step forward. "Whatever you want to be," he placed his hands on her waist. "Just let me know." He looked down at her and smiled. Charlotte grinned.

"Then," she dragged out the word. "Let's just be friends." Henry rolled his eyes and Charlotte laughed.

"Oh and by the way, I'm in love with you, too."

Henry leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

My heart was running a marathon. Again.

The kiss was soft and sweet and slow; everything I ever wanted in a kiss. I felt him smiling against my lips, and I couldn't help but smile too. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his went around my waist. It all went away too quickly when we heard Ray cough and I jumped.

"So, do you guys want to go out for pizza or should I let you two have more time to decide?" Ray asked sarcastically. I buried my face into Henry's chest, wrapping my arms around his waist in an attempt to hide from embarrassment. I immediately felt his arms wrap around me as he chuckled at my antics.

"So, pizza?" Ray asked again. I nodded, still hidden against Henry. I heard Ray laugh.

"Alright, c'mon lovebirds," Ray said. I let go of Henry.

"Aw, did I make you blush?" Henry asked jokingly.

"Shut up, you dork." He laughed.

We walked away from the area, hand-in-hand.

* * *

The end. xD Sorry for the wait! Thanks for all the support with this story, I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed! Follow for more Chenry stories soon! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
